Secretary
by Brooklyn Marie
Summary: Edward came back two years later and found a new bella workin as a call girl, who spends most her days makin out with jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Back story**

Four years has past and Bella is not all the way recovered, she found the pictures under her floor boards and she has never stopped loving him, but she has pushed to the back of her mind . She has a new sexy look, and got bigger boobs and she works for a lawyer as a secretary, but she also is a call girl on the side.

Bella pov

I woke up in my comfy bed trying to remember how I got there. I got up to look out my wall length mirror, I had the best view of Seatle. I throw on one of Jake's t shirts.

I walked out into my living room and Jake was on the couch playing call of duty.

" Hey roomie, wanna turn it down?" I said . He turned off the game and turned to me

"You know ,you tried to take advantage of me last night." He wagged his eye brows at me.

"Ha. Ha." I said dryly. "You know how I get when I drink, I dont mean it." I teased

" Come here" he said pulling my hand. I sat on his lap. He tried to kiss me and I got up.

I got dressed in a low cut blue blouse, and a pencil skirt. I slipped on a pair of red pumps. Luckily my balance had greatly improved, but I still had my slips from time to time. My balance was not the only thing that has changed since _he_ left.

My boobs have grown, thank the lord. But not only that, My waist has shrunk and my hips have widened, my legs have grown , which may be the reason of my sudden gracefulness. Pretty much everything about my personality stayed the same, the only thing is I never take bullshit from horny men. I tried not to think of my experience with horny men.

I have lived here for about four years, the first two I spent putting all my energy into ballet and Jacob. I was sure I would never be happy again, I saw myself as the same little girl who got her heart stepped on by a man. Then one day I decided to redo the wooden floors in my room, so I could dance better in there.

He had left the photos, _our photos_. He left the plan tickets his parents had bought me. Everything that he stole from me, the cds and the notes.

When I finished my floor I put the cd in and I danced to it. I auditioned for several ballet's and every one I auditioned to accepted me. But I didn't want to dance for anyone.

I needed to go to college so I can still take care of charlie. I got my own place, So I started waiting tables at the diner, that's when Jenks found me. He offered me a job, he said he wanted to see my pretty face every day . Jenks offered me a lot of money I couldn't refuse.

That's when the next two years started, I was Jenks secretary, I thought he was just a lawyer but he was a modern day pimp. The girls who worked in his office would be doing the jobs he hired them for and clients would come in and see which one they wanted. The girls made _a lot_ of money. I never did any of the sleeping with clients until about 3 months into the job, but Jenks was getting a lot of offers on me that were more than the other girls got.

So I went home that day and looked in the mirror.

_I could be sexy._ I thought

_I am sexy_. I noticed my full lips and my legs, and my cleavage. I broke through my shell.

From then on I started accepting 'jobs 'and dressing sexy.

I became Jenks favorite girl, because not only was this guy a lawyer and a pimp, he made fake passports and illegal birth certificates and I.D.s. I was a good secretary, I distracted the cops if they ever started to snoop around.

Men were predictable, Jacob, Jenks, all my clients. I know them all like the back of my hand.

Jacob shouted at his game pulling me from my daze, I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

I walked into the office and started taking Jenks 'calls, seperating the legal from the illegal clients.

Jenks called out " Isabella, hunn, will you bring me some coffee?"

"Yes, Mr. Jenks, as soon as im done reading your emails."

I dropped my pen, so I went under my desk and started fishing around for it.

The bell on my desk went _ping_. I jumped hitting my head on the desk.

"Just a second honey." I said

I found my pen and I straightened my self out.

I looked up, and there he was, Edward Cullen, he was here with Jasper.

They were talking to me but all I heard was _only time _by Enya playing in the lobby.

"Bella, are you ill?" Jasper asked. "I came here to see Mr. Jason Jenks, I never thhought you'd work _here."_

Edward looked around at the girls and my skimpy outfit, oh right he was a mind reader, he looked like he was going to cry or vomit.

I pressed the intercom and said " Mr. Jenks there's a Mr. cullen here for you"

"yes, yes! Send him in, and get me my coffee to wouldya?" he said.

Okay. Breath. " Follow me," I said with a generic smile, as I walked I wiggled my hips a little. " Would you like some cake or coffee? We have cigars, if you like." I knew they didn't eat, but I was doing what I did every day. Jen passed me and she said "put these in Jason's files." she handed me papers. "okay" I say and then I let the Cullens into Jenks office.

EDWARD p.o.v

I do not want to go anywhere. I want to be with Bella.

We arrived at the sleezey lawyers office, Jason Jenks was a bad man, he demeaned his employees. He made the females do unthinkable things...

but we needed new and Birth certificates.

I walked in the building and heard one of my favorite songs

_who can say where the day goes, where the road flows. Only time._

I would have apreciated this song but I could smell her, hear her heart beat. A song which was much more beautiful than Enya's singing. It was my Bella.

WAIT! What was she doing here, at this awful place, Jasper was not as tuned to Bella and didn't notice. He rung the bell and then you heard an exotic voice say " One second, honey." That voice, was my love's.

She got up from the floor. Her outfit was so revealing I had to stop myself from gasping.

She was one of those girls. A _call girl_. What had I done? She was stunned.

Jasper was trying to talk to her but she was zoned out, as was I

_who can say if your love grows, as your heart chose. Only time._

I could only hear the music.

Suddenly we both snapped out of our daze at the same time.

"Bella, are you ill?" Jasper asked. "I came here to see Mr. Jason Jenks, I never thhought you'd work _here."_

These poor girls. I can read all their minds some were dreading having to sleep with men, some were looking forward to it. I wanted to die as I heard majority of the thoughts

" _Why do all the men want Bella?"_

" _I have to sit round all day and work, because all the johns wanna fuck Bella"_

"_i wish I made as much money as Bella. I wonder what she does to make them crazy like that."_

most of the men in the room were thinking thoughts like this

" _I would love to hit that ass"_

"_My buddy says he paid 500,00 for an hour with Isabella"_

"_CAN'T WAIT TO GET THAT HOT LITTLE ASS IN BED!"_

IF VAMPIRES COULD VOMIT I WOULD RIGHT NOW.

Bella hit the intercom and said " Mr. Jenks there's a Mr. cullen here for you" she said in a detached tone

"yes, yes! Send him in, and get me my coffee too wouldya?" he said. She took a deep breath and started leading us down the hall " Would you like some cake or coffee? We have cigars, if you like." she asked in a automatic voice, she sounded like a robot. She had a fake smile on as she took papers from some other secretary.

She showed us into the office.

" my coffee?.." Jenks asked

"sorry" she said . She turned around and started towards the kitchen

" and bring me some scotch and a cigar too!" he shouted so she could hear.

She came back with his demands, he slapped her on the behind and said " Thanks, Doll."

ughhhh


	2. Chapter 2

Okay What did you think/? Review please,& also I always have to have a song to inspire, of course last time it was only time by enya ( you should listen to it) this time it was It ends tonight by all American rejects but please suggest songs and review!asdfghjkl;

**Bella pov**

**Oh!** He just loves to slap my ass, doesn't he.

I look over at Edward. He looks like he's gonna swallow his tongue.

I came back with his paperwork,coffee and scotch in my hands and I had to put the cigars in my bra cos my hands were full.

I set the coffee on the desk and took a swig of scotch. Jenks giggled. I pulled the cigars out of my bra and gave him one. I offered some to the Cullens, of course the declined. I reached up behind Jenks to put the papers in his file, and he got a nice view of my ass and breasts. He dropped his coffee, it landed on his lap then my feet. " AHH, hot hot hot!" I said hopping around. I ran out of the room to get a towel and came back in and started patting Jenks' lap.

**EDWARD POV**

**He smacked her on the behind. I should get up and teach him a lesson on how to treat women.**

**I hate how she did whatever he asked, but then again that was her boss.**

_**Look at that tight little ass, mmm I love the way she walks.**_

**Oh god, I did too. But I don't demean women like him.**

**She came back in with her hands full. She gave him all he requested , and she took a chug of alcohol. I had to remind myself that she was not mine.**

**She was putting papers in a bin above Jenks' head**

_**Oh, she wants it. I would love to give it to her.**_

**His thoughts were vulgar . I shut them out.**

**He dropped his coffee on Bella's feet, and she screamed but it sounded more like a moan.**

_**What is with this horn dog, all the emotions I get from him are sexual.**_

**Bella hopped out of the room andcame back with a towel**

**and she started to pat his lap.**

**Well that got him really excited..**

**Bella off her ruined shoes an put them in a trash can.**

"**sorry, babe. Here go buy some new ones." and he handed her a wad of cash. Bella leaned over his desk and said "I really wanted a new pair of Luis Vuitton..." he puled out another wad of cash.**

"**thanks, baby." she said and she gave me a look.**

_**Edward I think I can handle this myself,you need talk to Bella.**_

" **I'm going to get something out of the car jasper can you …?"**

"**Yes." he said cutting me off.**

**I followed Bella out of the office, the way she swayed her hips when she walked was intoxicating...**

**She didn't speak a word until we got to her car, a Bugatti veyron? How the hell did she get one of these?**

"**why did you leave me? I love you" she said**

" **I tried to protect you from myself.." I started to sob a little an she embraced me.**

" **I.. never, I never stopped loving you, Isabella. And look what I have done."i said.**

**She kissed me then, she hitched one leg around my hip, she pressed herself tighter to me. Her tongue danced around my mouth and I had to break free. "Dont leave me ever, again"**

**And we went shopping. Then we went back to her apartment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry for taking like 4 moonths to update. Kthnx I knew yall would forgive me sooo here we goo… BELLA POV**

"_**DON'T**_ think you have gotten away with anything," I said jokingly to Edward as I unlocked the door to my penthouse.

" well, neither have you, my love." he said with a smile playing on his lips.

"What would I have gotten away with?" I asked him.

"Your irresistible enough, why this?" he gestured to my outfit.

" It's a hard life for a pimp.." I said and he laughed a little.

"Bell, you don't have to do this." he said staring at his feet.

" What are you reffering to?" I asked.

"Your breaking my heart, your… job, if you can even call it that, you don't need this." Edward said.

What? No. no. no, "This isn't fair, no, don't you try to blame this on me." I said, "You think that, I -I wanted this? My love for you was bulletproof, but your the one who shot me." Edward stood there in the hallway.

"Well come in." I said and he walked in.

"And god dammit, I could barely say your name."

I said looking at him in the eye. " So I tried to write it in blood on my wrist"

"bella" he said, as I showed im the 'e" shaped scar on my wrist.

"But, don't just say it, you should sing my name.Pretend that it's a song because forever, it's we can sing this on the way home." I said.

"Bella ill sing for you if that's what you want, I'll sing along, I don't know any other song.I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on." he said well, almost sung.

And I dragged him to my bedroom and pushed him on the bed.

**EDWARD POV**

_**Her **_apartment was impressive. I didn't want to think about how she got the money to afford it.

She pushed me down on the bed. "You've gone and sewn me to this taste of you and me will never leave my lips again," I sang to her.

"I wanna hold your hand so tight, I'm gonna break my wrists." she said and grabbed my hand. She slid off the bed.

"But for now I have some chores to do."

We walked out into her impressive living room. It had white shag carpet and A huge window giving her the best view in Seattle. I sat on her white leather couch. " make your self comfortable, babe" she never called me babe before, huh.. I like it. She turned on her steareo and blasted the volume and sang along to the song ive never heard.

She danced too. And she did not fall once.

"..Touch me up and touch me down shut your mouth don't make a sound.."

Wow what kind of music does she like now?

".. Lets get naughty and I want you to.."

Wow that's a not the music she used to listen to.

The song changed.

" ..Listen up bitches, im your fuckin MC!"

" Bella?" she didn't hear me..

" Lets just hit no commitment… you on top of me is how its gonna be…get me off like a prom dress toniiiight"

" bella.." I said a bit louder.

"Oh ha ha, sorry. " she turned off the music.

" who is that?" I asked, referring to the band.

" oh that's my band, we are the.. DAMN DIRTy DOLLS. But sometimes we just go by the " she said.

Well this should be intriguing …

**Lets all for now folks please review, yo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDWARD.**

**LOVE MAY FADE, BUT IT NEVER TRULY DIES.**

Bella had changed physically, though I always thought her to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, she was damn sexy now. Pardon my language, but I feel it was needed. Anyway her personality had changed a bit, she was the same Bella just a more edgy and inappropriate Bella.

However, she was so damn cute. Instead of her going back to work she called Jenks and told him she wasn't feeling well. So for most of the day we, as she says, "bummed it". As we were being bum I noticed she did the cutest things. She walked around in her cute little pink panties and a tank top. She would randomly start singing " lalala la-la" and it was so cute. Bella played video games, to my astonishment. Jake had taught her, when I asked her who Jake was she said "Jake is my bestfriend, my roommate, my snuggle buddy, and sometimes we make out or you know" This confused me. " No, I don't know.. what else do you do with him?" I asked rather rudely but what can I say im a jealous man. " Me and Jake fool around a lot, but I regret nothing." She said shamlessly. Fool around? I was loosing my cool. " Okay. Whatever" I retorted. She smiled at me sweetly then said "Oh darling, you know we arnt exclusive. I'm still with other guys, hun". And with that I heard Jakes thoughts coming from the elevator. "He's here." I said. She looked guilty " Hide in my room. Go, go." I went and hid in her room but I read Jakes thoughts as he came through the front door. When he came in he was greeted by a beaming beauty. "How soccer, hun?" She said. "It'd be better if you were there, cutie" Then they went into the kitchen "Want a sandwhich or something" She said looking through the fridge, she pulled out I little container of brown stuff. "We have pudding?" He asked. I never understood the joys of pudding. "We sure do." She said and spoon fed him. "MMM, when are you just gonna let me marry you, wifey?" Then he started kissing her neck and nibbiling on her ear. She had forgotton that I was even here, I could tell by her non-stop giggling. So I decided to go out the front door. No one even noticed.

I decided I shouldn't come back again, she was happy with her life. Would it be cruel to leave again?

**So what do you think, should he stay, or leave?**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

Before I could even leave the apartment, I heard Jacob's thoughts. "Are you mine, Bella? Are you mine? I mean we hang out all the time. Don't think I forgot, the other day you accidently called me baby. I mean you friends all know we exist but we're takin' it slow." When he looked at her and saw the conflict in her eyes that was enough for me to stay. "I know you can't have man look at you for five seconds without you feelin' insecure. I know you had moments that didn't last forever, and I helped you put it all together. I just want you to know you deserve the best, you're beautiful. Your so god damn beautiful. Can you commit to me?"

Bella started giggling "baby, baby, baayyy beee. I can't. Can you understand?" she said compassionately. He nodded and went back to his room. I started walking back to her apartment when I got back she opened the door. "I noticed you leave, babe. Real cute." She rolled her eyes at me, "Give me ten minutes, we're going to grab some dinner, well I am. But invite Alice, I miss her. I'm sure she already knows where we shall be dining" She winked at me.

A Few seconds later she said "I'm on my way to the city, were going to Baci's, Bella loves pizza."

Ten minutes later Bella was out, casually dressed. She told me we were going to Baci's. When we arrived Alice had Bella in an air tight hug before she was out the door. When Bella got out of the car, Alice looked her over. I read her mind

_Her fashion sense has only improved a little, jean shorts, converse, really Bella? A crop top to a pizza joint? although, she sure does have nice abs. But still are we trying to give the men something to over react about? Edward won't be able to handle this. Did her boobs get bigger? Good for her. I should say something…_ "Bella, you're a woman now and you still dress like this? You're a little better I must say, nice abs. Also, real or fake?"

"Haha hey, it's my day off, I can't be comfortable for once? Yeah these babies are all mine" She said looking at her chest. OH DEAR GOD ALICE. Bella would never get plastic surgery she's always been beyond beautiful anything that would alter that is a slap in the face to all women. But she does have a phenomenal physic.

"Oh calm down, Edward." Alice said to me when I saw Bella wink at one of the men staring at her. "I'm calm. So Bella what do you plan on doing now?" I asked, surly she is not working for jenks anymore. "What do you mean; I'm still working where I'm at. I think I might quit my bartending job." She said. Oh well I felt foolish so I recovered by saying "Oh not that I meant your band, the dolls, right?

Are you working on anything new?" I asked.

"Oh I think we're just going to stop making new music, I'm not really into it right now." She said. Okay I can get this off my chest "I really would like for you to stop working for Jenks. At least stop accepting those other jobs he offers, if you know what I mean." She thought about it for a moment then nodded slowly chewing her pizza. "Okay she said, but I'll make you a deal. I really want to see where things go with Jacob, but I need you in my life, and I'll hope you'll stay. I don't want you to go away but I want to be with you and Jacob. In return I will stop taking jobs at Jenks's. Is that fair?" I don't like it, but hey I left her. I can't live without her. "Fair enough, I love you"


End file.
